Noctus
Books In the books, Noctus was killed by Kludd, who hated his parents and siblings (He probably wasn't killed off in the film to make it more family friendly. Instead, he is seen surviving and reuniting with Soren and Eglantine). From time to time, Noctus appeared as a scroom to his son, Soren before he and Marella ascended to Glauxia, the Owl heaven in The Burning. Role in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole It is known for a fact that his middle child and second son, Soren fell out of the nest when he was still a hatchling. He told his children stories of the Guardians. While his younger children were hypnotized with their father's stories, his oldest son Kludd denied such and believed the stories to be fairy tales. (Kludd also later believed that his father filling his younger siblings' heads with these thoughts is what made them weak.) After retelling a story to his children, his wife, Marella tells Noctus that's enough stories for one night before sending their childrn off to bed. The next night, Noctus taught Soren and Kludd how to fly. However, during the lesson, Kludd, tried to prove himself better, and declared that he was going to be the strongest Barn owl that the world had ever seen. However, Noctus told Kludd that while he had good strength, he was about to tell him that owls make the best hunters. Kludd interrupted his father before he could finish and says that they were silent fliers, but Noctus pointed out that if he kept showing off, then Kludd and his hatchlings would go hungry. Soren came to join them with his leafy helmet. However, Noctus told his son he wouldn't be needing it on first branching lessons. He gently assured his son that no matter how much noise he made, it was only on the first try. Noctus proudly told Soren he did a good job on the first try. However, the two brothers, Kludd and Soren, raced up against each other. Marella later came out and told their sons that they did enough fighting, and tells them to go inside. The two mates stay behind. Marella confides to her husband of Soren's status as a dreamer and asks Noctus if she worries for their youngest son. However, Noctus says that he is worried for both their sons, and is afraid that the time for them to leave is almost upon them. Marella tells Noctus not to worry as they both go out hunting. Noctus and Marella returned from their hunt, only to find Soren and Kludd had been kidnapped by a duo of pure Ones called Jatt and Jutt. Later, they went looking for their children, but don't notice that their daughter, Eglantine is later kidnapped by Kludd, who became a Pure One. After the Battle of St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, Noctus and Marella were reunited with Soren and Eglantine, while also losing Kludd. She and her husband watched as Soren and his friends were accepted as Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Unknown to Noctus and her family, his son Kludd survived the fire and presumably will became the next Metal Beak. Personality Relationships Family * Marella - Mate * Kludd - Son * Soren - Son * Eglantine - Daughter Allies * Mrs. Plithiver - Employee and Friend * Guardians of Ga'Hoole ** Boron ** Barran ** Ezylryb ** Otulissa Enemies * Pure Ones Behind the scenes * He was voiced by Hugo Weaving in the film adaptation, who previously played Lord Elrond. ** Weaving and David Wenhem previously worked together in Lord of the Rings, where Digger's actor portrayed Lord Faramir. Navigation Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:Book characters Category:Characters introduced in 2003